Croc
| Gender = Male | Eye color = | Scale colors = Green | Clothing = Bronze chain armor | Also known as = Master Croc, Master Crocodile, Crocodile | Status = Living | Residence = Gongmen City | Occupation = Kung Fu Master | Affiliation(s) = Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits (previously)Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Croc Kung Fu Council | Combat style = Unspecified style of Kung Fu | Master(s) = Thundering Rhino | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Shorts = Secrets of the Masters | Video games = Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game | Books = Kung Fu Panda Issue 1 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Voiced by = (film)IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 (short)IMDb.com - Secrets of the Masters (video games) }} Master Croc is a and a master of Kung Fu. He was the former leader of the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits, now having turned over a new leaf as a member of the Kung Fu Council. Biography Earlier years Master Croc's origins are currently unknown. However, it is known that he was once the head of the infamous Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits of Crocodile Island, a gang of criminals unmatched in their mischief and known for their skill in setting traps. Anyone foolish enough to stand in Croc's way was dispatched with his legendary "Lashing Tail of Terror" technique. He and his gang even succeeded in capturing Master Mantis in one of their traps (though they were eventually fooled by his "staying still for a really long time technique"). Then came the day Croc crossed paths with Master Thundering Rhino, whose Kung Fu was proven superior in their epic battle on the shores of the Wa Su Li River. Beaten (possibly for the first time since being outwitted by Mantis), Croc prepared himself for death, but the fatal blow never came. Thundering Rhino asked Croc to use his Kung Fu excellence for good. Croc was so moved by Master Rhino's compassion that he quit his criminal ways then and there. He roamed China, righting wrongs and protecting the weak—and eventually came to sit at Rhino's side as a member of the Kung Fu Council. Croc, as strong as an ox and as wily as a fox, is famous for his many victories, not the least of which was his silencing of the Badger Bandits, who talked about his mom. In Secrets of the Masters An alternate backstory for Croc detailed him as a Kung Fu warrior who spent his days street-fighting in his pursuit of fame, using his impenetrable hide to aid him in his battles. One day, Croc partook in a three-way-fight with Storming Ox and Thundering Rhino, a battle which ended in a complete standstill. The scene was witnessed by Master Oogway, who was unimpressed but soon found an opportunity for the three warriors to change for the better when the Wu Sisters escaped from a nearby prison. After the fight, the warriors were given a single coin for their three-way-tie, which led to an argument between the three that nearly ended in another battle. Fortunately, Oogway soon appeared before they started fighting. Croc initially mistook Oogway for a fan and even prepared to sign a piece of paper he was holding, only to see that it is a wanted poster of the Wu Sisters. Oogway gave them the offer to journey to Wu Fortress and recapture the sisters using their special skills. However, the trio refused to join him unless they gained something in return. When Oogway's suggestions of using their skills for honorable reasons did not move the trio, the tortoise was forced to claim that they would be rewarded with a "wealth of riches". Seeing an opportunity to gain great fame, Croc finally agreed along with Ox and Rhino. And so the three set off with Oogway towards the fortress, passing through various obstacles as they went. During the journey, Croc attempted to bargain with Oogway to dump the other two warriors and split the profits themselves. However, Ox and Rhino were doing the same thing, but Oogway ignored their offers. While surrounding a campfire one night, Croc made clear his selfish plans to buy a castle with his riches, where he can wave to his fans wearing all his capes. After listening to the trio and learning of their respective desires, Oogway gave them some cryptic advice; that when the path one takes always leads back to themselves, they will never get anywhere unless they "change course". Croc claimed that it was the worst "campfire story" he had ever heard. Before they could settle for the night, Oogway received news that the Wu Sisters were plotting to unify the gang leaders, and the group set out in order to reach the fortress as soon as possible. To encourage them to change their ways, Oogway secretly led the trio into an extremely dangerous path called the Bridge of Mists. When the three enquired as to how they would get across, Oogway replied by flinging all three of them into the bridge, forcing them to prop themselves between the two pillars. Oogway then taught them all an important lesson about cooperation, by having crossing the makeshift bridge the three made up, pulling up Rhino as he did so, and then having them all make it across the bridge to the other side, pulling each other up as they went. Later during the day, the trio and Oogway were climbing up the side of Wu Fortress, where they finally learned that Oogway was being metaphorical about his promised riches. Rhino's protests accidentally got them trapped on a river of lava when his heavy footsteps caused the ledge they were standing on to break away. Oogway managed to get them to safe ground, but fell to his apparent death, leaving them with only the advice "Remember the path." to guide them now. Dispirited at their loss, the trio tried to find their way home. However, they encountered a village devastated by the Wu sisters' forces, and its citizens desperately attempted to hire them for protection. Moved by the villagers' plight, the trio declined the fee and resolved to stop the Wu sisters for the sake of a higher ideal. Thus motivated, the trio interrupted the sisters' summit. When the former-streetfighters revealed that they were doing this for honor, they intimidated the various visiting gangs into retreating while the sisters fought alone. Although the sisters proved too much to fight alone, as Croc discovered when he was sent flying back by a hail of small rocks, Rhino, Ox and Croc managed to combine their talents to defeat them in a coordinated attack. After Ox deduced that the tail knot at the center of the vortex was their weakness, Croc charged at the vortex and brought it to a halt with his tough hide. Though the intense friction caused him pain, Croc was able to position the vortex enough for Rhino to charge through the knot and break the sisters apart. The trio then worked together to defeat the separated sisters, eventually trapping them beneath a large statue head. At the moment of their victory, Oogway reappeared, having captured the rest of the gangs, and praised Rhino, Ox, and Croc for being worthy warriors who had found a higher purpose to fight. According to Po, after these events Oogway set Croc and his fellow warriors on a journey which eventually led them to Gongmen City where they formed the Masters Council. In Kung Fu Panda Issue 1 In the story "173 Assassins", it was told by Po how the island of Chen Wei was nearly invaded by hundreds of assassins, who came traveling by boat in an attempt to kidnap the leader, Guru Llama. Seeing them approach, the small guru proclaimed that the assassins wouldn't cross the borders, and that there was no need to flee to safety. He was proven right as Master Croc then arose from the waters and attacked the boats, using his Kung Fu skills, his mace tail, and delivering quips to his opponents as the llama folk watched in amazement. Guru Llama was impressed by the crocodile warrior's "awe-inspiring, aquatic arsenal of excellence", and declared that Croc had defeated a number of one-hundred and seventy-three of the assassins. The crocodile himself remarked it wasn't a bad number, and Guru Llama light-heartedly told him that humility was as important to practice as Kung Fu. Croc replied to the guru that his victory on Chen Wei should nevertheless be remembered and retold. Later, two young llama children were seen burying another, unwilling child on the beach. They discover a boat on the shore and they run away in fright after seeing it was empty, while Croc was seen swimming away. And so another legend was born from Croc's adventure, and lived on through the children of the island, the legend that one of the "ghost ships" of Chen Wei would visit them if they misbehaved. In Kung Fu Panda 2 with Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox, and the Soothsayer]] Croc was first seen at Gongmen City's palace training with Storming Ox, both being instructed by their mentor Master Thundering Rhino, when they were interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Lord Shen, returned after several years of exile. When Shen demanded that they leave the palace, Croc and his allies made it clear that they would not give up the city. At this, Shen's wolves brought in a large wooden box, which Shen explained contained a "parting gift", one that would literally part them. The angered Croc and Ox attacked the peacock, who quickly defeated them with his weapons and swift movements. Shen then turned his attention to Thundering Rhino, who fought Shen and was ultimately killed by the "parting gift", revealed to be a cannon. Under threat of the cannons being turned on the city, Croc and Ox reluctantly surrendered the city and were imprisoned in Gongmen Jail. Croc and Storming Ox were held captive in the jail until Po and the Furious Five arrived to enlist their help in retaking the city and stopping Shen. While they still wished to save the city, Croc and Ox had come to the belief that Kung Fu was dead, and refused to leave their cell. Po and the Five were unable to convince them to help, and eventually had to leave in a hurry when Boss Wolf and his soldiers discovered them. That evening, Croc and Ox were alerted to the sound of hundreds of wolves all over the city. When Po and the Five returned to the jail to hide, Croc and Ox demanded to know what they had done to cause this chaos, though they were ultimately ignored as Tigress confronted Po over his letting Shen escape. When Po refused to answer, Tigress decided to leave him in the jail, where Croc and Ox said they would keep him far from danger. Croc and Ox witnessed the sparring match that followed, and the former visibly winced as Po was subdued. Po eventually revealed the truth, and though empathetic, Tigress told him to stay behind anyway and soon left with the Five. As the Five left, Croc and Ox attempted to reassure Po that he would be alright in the jail, but it is unknown how they reacted when Po went after Shen anyway. Croc and Ox remained in Gongmen Jail until the night Shen was about to begin his conquest of China, taking his armada to the harbor. In the meantime, Master Shifu had made his way to Gongmen City, and Croc and Ox unexpectedly arrived to help Po and the Five defeat Shen after his persuading. Croc and his allies fought strongly, determined to take back their city, until he and the others were blasted into the water by Shen's cannon. Everyone but Po was too badly injured to fight from that point on. Croc was among the many who witnessed Po use inner peace to evade, deflect and reflect Shen's cannonfire back at his own fleet, destroying it in the process. After Po defeated Shen, Croc was just as shocked as the other masters as he watched Po hug Tigress. However, he watched the fireworks display that resulted from Shen's destroyed Ship with considerable happiness, as Gongmen City celebrated the Kung Fu warriors' victory. After Lord Shen's defeat, Croc presumably returned to his position in the Kung Fu Council ruling over Gongmen City, along with Master Storming Ox. Personality As a member of the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits of Crocodile Island, Croc was ruthless and evil. However, after he lost his fight with Master Thundering Rhino, he became thoroughly humbled and decided to turn over a new leaf, using his Kung Fu for the benefit of others. Serving with the Kung Fu Council under Thundering Rhino, Croc was a devoted and loyal warrior to his master and fellow apprentice Storming Ox, but his spirits were crushed by the death of his master at the hand of Shen and his unstoppable weapon. Even so, he and Ox were convinced by Shifu to continue to fight the good fight, and aid the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five against Lord Shen. Similarly to Po, he often speaks in an overly-dramatic fashion, but he can also be dry and sarcastic. He is shown to be a lot less aggressive than his fellow apprentice and friend Storming Ox, and usually rather quiet and keeps a cool head. However, in Secrets of the Masters, he was shown as a conceited and loud streetfighter who dreamed of having a castle with a balcony, where he could wave to his 'adoring fans'. He seemed to grow out of this behavior when he learned of fighting for a higher purpose after meeting Rhino, Ox, and Oogway and stopping the Wu Sisters. Fighting Style ]] The legend of Master Croc was established with his devastating use of the 'Lashing Tail of Terror' technique, which no opponent was able to withstand. That, in combination with his strong as steel Impenetrable Hide, kept Croc unbeaten in battle, until he challenged Master Thundering Rhino and lost for the very first time. Still renowned for his many victories, Croc turned to the path of good, using his Kung Fu to help the weak. As a member of the Kung Fu Council, Croc is a revered and respected Kung Fu master. Like all crocodiles, he is a phenomenal swimmer and will attack from the water when he can. This was shown in the final battle against Shen's fleet where he burst from the water and started to tear his way through Shen's wolf army. He used his physical strength and resilience in addition to the club attached to the end of his tail to overwhelm his opponents easily. Whilst sparring with Storming Ox, Croc was shown to be skilled with a sword, which he also wielded against Lord Shen, deflecting Shen's blades when the peacock threw them at him. However Shen proved superior, not only fending off Croc but also holding his own against Storming Ox at the same time. Relationships The Kung Fu Council Thundering Rhino and Storming Ox]] Croc turned away from his old life of crime with the Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits, with help from Master Thundering Rhino. Having crossed paths as the trouble-making criminal one day, the two fought in an epic Kung Fu battle on the shores of the Wa Su Li River. Eventually, Thundering Rhino's Kung Fu proved superior over Croc's. The defeated Croc waited for the fatal blow to end his life, but Thundering Rhino never delivered it; he instead asked Croc to use his Kung Fu for good. Moved by the master's compassion, Croc did indeed decide from then on to use his Kung Fu to right wrongs and protect the weak. In the alternate backstory in Secrets of the Masters, Croc initially considered Thundering Rhino as an enemy, having battled him and Ox in a streetfight which ended in a standstill. Croc and Rhino were antagonistic towards each other for the first half of the short, up until Oogway taught them cooperation at the Bridge of Mists when Rhino ended up voluntarilly pulling Croc up after being pulled up by Oogway. They were eventually able to work as a team in order to defeat the Wu Sisters. In Kung Fu Panda 2, Croc was greatly disheartened by Thundering Rhino's death, but was eventually able to avenge it by battling Shen and his armada along with Ox and the other masters. Storming Ox imprisoned]] In the alternate backstory in Secrets of the Masters, Croc initially considered Storming as an enemy along with Rhino, and were antagonistic towards each other for the first half of the short, though they both found that a desire for money was something the two had in common. They eventually began getting along when Oogway taught them cooperation at the Bridge of Mists when Croc voluntarilly pulled Oxup after being pulled up by Rhino. They were eventually able to work as a team in order to defeat the Wu Sisters. Oogway Upon first meeting the famous Master Oogway, Croc mistook him for a fan. After Oogway convinced Croc, Ox and Rhino to join him in fighting the Wu Sisters, Croc spent most of the journey greedilly trying to persuade Oogway to cut Ox and Rhino out of the deal. Croc was as shocked as the others when Oogway revealed the truth about the 'riches' they were due to receive, and was devastated when the tortoise apparently died saving their lives. When Oogway returned alive after the defeat of the Wu Sisters, Croc was overjoyed. Po Croc was just as annoyed as Ox when Po insisted on trying to get them out of their cell, but was not as aggressive as his fellow warrior. Despite Croc refusing to join the battle, Po was pleased when he and Ox turned up during the battle for Gongmen City, having been persuaded by Shifu. Shen fighting Shen]] Croc's relationship with Shen was brief, but all through the one encounter they had in Kung Fu Panda 2, he was angered by the peacock's pusher manner and sense of pride. When Storming Ox was fallen by Shen's string attack, Croc tried desperately to stop him. When Shen put his tail up to stop Croc in his tracks, the crocodile wasn't phased by the maneuver and stepped on the bird's tail, and all at once dodging Shen's swift sword attacks. Croc was soon defeated by Shen, and mentioned later in a scene at Gongmen Jail with Po that Shen's weapon was unstoppable. Clothing Croc wears a kilt of brown armor around his waist, two matching guards on both shoulders, and six more brown pieces of armor on his back. The kilt is held up by a black belt covered in tiny spikes, and his two wristbands are made of a similar material. He also has some strips of fabric wrappings on both legs and a spiked metal ball attached to the end of his tail. Croc wore a similar outfit in Secrets of the Masters and briefly wore a purple cape with a white emblem. It was implied that Croc owned a large collection of capes due to his huge ego at the time. Trivia *In Kung Fu Panda 2, Croc performs a signature move of his voice actor when he leaps out of the water and onto the boat and lands in a wide split position.IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Trivia" Gallery Images CrocConcepts.jpg|Early concept illustrations of Master Croc by Nicolas Marlet CrocConcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Master Croc by Nico Marlet and Bill Kaufmann Master Croc.png|Master Croc CG model KFP2Group.jpg|Croc with Po, the Furious Five, Storming Ox, and Shifu Tigressmantisshifucroc.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Reptiles